fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
N.E.O (Digimon)
|-|NEO= |-|The Future= Statistics Name: NEO Tier: High 2-A ' '''Origin: '''Digimon '''Age: '''Unknown '''Gender: '''Genderless (Generally referred to as "IT") '''Classifications: '''Digital Lifeform, The Embodiment of Future Summary The final antagonist of Digimon Next, he is an artificial Digital Being created by combining the DigiMemories of each species, becoming unfathomably powerful by the time he absorbs the Bird and Dark Digimemories, easily defeating the Arbitrators VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon and taking their Dragon and Beast DigiMemories respectively, allowing NEO to disassemble the old Digital World and create a new one that he merged with. Despite the heroes best , they were ultimately defeated by him, but their drive to carve their future with their own hands along with their powerful displays of emotion move him, causing him to see that their Hope is more necessary than the he brings to the world. Thus he willingly dissolves the new universe along with himself to restore the old one. Credits '''Contributors: SuperBearNeo ' Noticeable Feats *NEO is confirmed to be much stronger than True Yggdrasil.Who exists within "Super-Dimensional Space-Time", which is a Space-Time above the regular 4th Dimensional One *NEO became one with his personal world called The Future. Which exists beyond Space-Time and is beyond The Digital World . Across an Infinite Number of Universes *NEO was stated to be able to destroy the entire Digital World and Human World. Several Times *Casually defated The Arbitorswith minimum effort on his part. The same beings who can oneshot Barbamon with Yggdrasil's essence '''Conclusion: NEO is High Multiverse Level+ '(5th Dimensional). He essentially transcends an Space-Time across an Infinite Multiverse. He also became one with a 5th Dimensional Realm (aka The Future itself) Durability *NEO has shown the ability to causally tank hits from VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumonto the point where the best amount of damage they could do was mere a scratch '''Conclusion: '''Neo has '''High Multiverse Level+ '''durability on the basis he can easily tank hits from The Arbitors. Who as shown have no problem contenting with Yggdrasil (A 5th Dimensional Entity) Speed *NEO exists beyond Space and Time. At the very minimum this is '''Immeasurable Speed ' *As The Future NEO is omnipresent and is a Multiversal Constant as he is the living ideal of The Future and embodies this concept basically making NEO a abstract/conceptual entity thus he's Omnipresent '''Conclusion: '''NEO's physical form has '''Immeasurable Speed as it exceeds Space and Time. His Abstract Essence is Omnipresent '''as it exists everywhere as a concept/abstraction Powers and Abilities *NEO has showcased to ability to use Telekinesis which is shown when he pulls the Digi-Memories to him with a hand gesture *In addition to Telepathy NEO has also shown to be a Telepath as well as he can speak with beings telepathically *NEO has shown the ability to absorb and assimilate beings into himself and not just that but even gain their abilities which is shown when he absorbs Picchimon and Barabamon and gains the powers of the latter (I.E being able to manipulate the dark area and it's darkness within it ). Since he absorbedBarbamon with Yggdrasil's essence , he has access to Yggdrasil's and Barbamon's abilities *NEO also has the ability to manipulate nothingness and erase things like the entire universe from existence *NEO also has the ability to manipulate both Space and Time itself as shown when he is able to split them apart and manipulate both *NEO can also send others to different periods of Time. Essentially acting as BFR *NEO has also shown the ability to reduce anything he wants including even attacks to 1's and 0's. This acts as means of Matter Manipulation and Attack Negation *Through Judement NEO can reduce even attacks to 1's & 0's *NEO has also shown the ability to manipulate data itself as shown when he absorbs the Digi-Mememories ''"A mysterious digital life creature that can not be analyzed with current technology. In the framework of the current Digimon research, it can not be applied to the race "Digimon", where future research is urgent. '''A big feature is that it combines the properties of all Digimons existing in the digital world (dragons, beasts, water, machinery / mutation, sacred darkness / insects / plants), and although it is a hypothesis, a system that administers the digital world It is said that it is a model ("Adam") of the "next generation Digimon" that he sent. Although it is a small physique but has power that can not be described, Even the Ultimate Digimon, the strongest existence of the digital world, becomes a powerless presence in front of Neo. "Judgment" returns all existence in front of me to nothing, and it literally "does not exist" original. Moreover, "Zero Genesis" can fill the absence caused by "judgment" with new existence, has the power enough to destroy and create, and to make the digital world itself."'' Based on his Official Guidebook entry. We can confirm ''' *NEO has the abilities of every type of Digimon (Dragon, Beast, Water, Machine, Darkness, Insect) *This further proves NEO gains the abilities of whatever it absorbs (Meaning it has the abilities of The Digital Memories) *NEO is possibly stronger than every type of Digimon as (Which could bump NEO '''much Higher) *NEO has the ability to erase things from existence and create things from nothing *NEO has the ability to destroy and recreate the entire Digital World (As proven by the numerous statements in addition to this) Intelligence *NEO knows virtually everything there is to know, he knows about every past, present and future, he knows when and where anomolies in Space-Time are happening across the cosmos and his only limits in knowledge is emotions other than that he knows everything there basically is to know in the world Weakness Doesn't understand the concepts of human willpower and emotion, but can be moved by strong displays of them Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space-Time Manipulator Category:Telapathy User Category:Telekenetic User Category:Void Manipulators Category:BFR users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Data Manipulator Category:Absorbtion Users Category:Reality Warper Category:Non-Corporeal Being Category:Creation User Category:Higher Dimensional Entities Category:Flight User Category:Immortal Being Category:Nigh-Omniscent Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Negation Users